


Daddy Loves You

by Antecanis



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Community: conhaythsecretsanta2014, Daddy Kink, M/M, templar!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antecanis/pseuds/Antecanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Templar Connor Kenway has failed his last mission, and after he has been scolded by his father, his Grand Master and lover, he's reluctant to visit him as promised. But maybe Daddy can make it up to him after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Loves You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokibrodinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/gifts).



> Written for the Tumblr ConHayth Secret Santa 2014 and filling lovely prompts from haythamsama! :> I had a lot of fun writing this!

Connor found himself often wondering how everything would have turned out if he hadn’t been raised by his father; whether or not he would have become a Templar; whether or not he would have been able to protect his mother; whether or not he would have ended up sleeping with their Grand Master who happened to be his father.  
Especially during the last couple of days Connor had had plenty of reasons to wonder about those mysterious ‘what ifs’ his mind liked to come up with, for everything had gone quite wrong and his frustration was all too obvious.  
He sat on a snow covered roof in Boston; half hidden by a chimney that prevented the nearby roof guards to spot him, and hoping his last mission would be forgotten by everyone soon. It had gone completely wrong, and the target had not only escaped but killed one of the Templars because of Connor. Sighing, the young man ran a cold hand over his face, trying not to think about how his father had scolded him in front of everyone; how Haytham had been disappointed and angry at him. Connor certainly knew he had deserved the scolding up to a point; but he still was angry with his father; wishing Haytham had done that in private; hadn’t called him out in front of all the others.  
As he watched the sun set, Connor leaned against the chimney and looked down on his hands; on the Templar robe he was clad in; both feeling proud to be a part of the right way and also feeling oddly misplaced, too.  
Crouching a little, he pulled his coat around himself tighter, just to keep the brisk wind that came from the sea from cooling him down too much, and sighed once more; annoyed with himself to be so eager to please his father; eager to be a good Templar; to serve the cause properly. Lights started to appear around him; illuminating the dancing snowflakes, and for some reason or another, it made him feel even more lost. Connor’s breath condensed, and he watched the little clouds he exhaled being torn away by the gusts into the increasing darkness around him. Low shouts echoed through the empty streets, and he could hear laughter in the distance, strangely distorted by the howling sounds the wind made when it raged through the narrow streets of Boston, letting the trees sway like virtuosic dancers performing to the violent music around them.  
Shrugging off the snow that had accumulated on his shoulders, Connor gave in to the urge to return to the Inn in which Haytham was staying; his father having told him to come by in the evening to talk about the upcoming plans regarding the future of their Order. The whole afternoon Connor had run around Boston; pretending he wouldn’t go there, not after Haytham had bashed him like that in front of the others; that he would stay angry at his father for just a bit longer; show the old man what it felt like to be left alone.  
He was vaguely aware that it was childish; and maybe that was the reason he showed up at the Inn after all; knocking at his father’s door hesitantly and somehow both hoping the other wasn’t there and hoping he had already waited for the young man.  
But, both to his relief and disappointment, Haytham opened the door after a brief moment in which Connor just listened to the distant noises of the wind; feeling how icy water ran down his neck from the melting snow in his hair. With a shiver he crossed his arms and looked at the Grand Master, who raised a brow, apparently displeased.  
“You are late.”, he stated as he stepped aside to let Connor in. Pouting, the young man shrugged; entering the room and instantly being surrounded by the pleasant warmth that the fireplace radiated; the flames painting lively shadows on the bare walls and giving Haytham’s expression a warmer tone than it probably had.  
“Where have you been? You just brought in a bloody lot of snow with you.”  
Shrugging again, Connor held out his hands toward the fire and felt the tingling heat against his fingertips, once more wondering, ‘what if’…

Fact was; he had been with Haytham ever since he was five years old; and even though he had never regretted his father taking him under his wing, he had missed his mother often, especially during the first months. Haytham was a strict teacher, not putting up with any childish behavior during training, but he could also be caring and gentle. After the first months of them getting accustomed to each other’s company, the boy had noticed how his father had opened up to him; had found a liking to having his son around not only for training purposes.  
Often when Haytham would return from a mission or a meeting late in the evening, Connor would curl up in his lap, and his father would read something to him; the newspaper at first, but slowly more and more books accumulated in their small household; mostly European fairytales, but after Haytham had found out that Connor loved to hear adventure stories of all sorts; especially Daniel Defoe’s novels had found an eager listener in the young man, he had bought a whole stack of those for Connor to practice reading.  
Back then, they had rented a large apartment in Central Boston; Haytham having had the conviction that a boy needed a steady home, but he didn’t quite understood that Connor might have needed friends who were his own age, too; might have needed someone else to relate to than just his father. Connor’s childhood wasn’t exactly lonely; and Haytham was a good teacher; maybe strict and not all too patient, but never cruel or unfair. However, it might not seem too surprising to see the young man grow up with an increasing affection for the only steady person in his life; and only when Connor was already a teenager, he slowly realized he might like his Daddy just a bit too much.

What if, he thought as he watched the flames lick greedily at the logs in the fireplace, what if I had went away for good when I first understood the way in which I want to be with him?  
Haytham had said something, and Connor was pulled out of his thoughts. Turning around, he looked at his father with dark eyes and a reproachful expression.  
“Come here.”, Haytham growled, apparently slightly amused by the boy’s pout.  
But the young man just squinted at the Grand Master and turned toward the fire again. “You wanted to talk to me.”, he eventually let out, annoyance in his voice.  
“Well, yes; but it seems like we have to talk about something else first.”, Haytham replied mildly, stepping close and wrapping his arms around Connor from behind, who just weakly tried to pull away but eventually leaned back against his father with crossed arms.  
“Are you pouting because I scolded you?”  
Just making a vague noise that could mean pretty much anything, the young man shrugged again; shivering a bit as Haytham’s breath rolled hot over his wet neck.  
“I would have scolded anyone like that when they made a mistake like the one you have made; you know that.”, Haytham said patiently, reaching up to brush away a strand of damp dark hair from the boy’s neck; but before his lips could meet the bronze skin, Connor pulled away for good.  
“I’m not like anyone; I’m your… I’m more to you than they are!”, he said angrily, clenching his fists as he turned around to look at his father.  
Cocking his head slightly, Haytham was the one to shrug this time. “And still; I’m in charge, and I can’t allow myself to let personal feelings cloud my judgment and let you receive a special treatment.”  
Giving an angry huff, Connor shook his head and repeated mockingly, “Can’t allow myself to let personal feelings cloud my judgment!”  
With that, he headed for the door; determined not to listen to another word and to ignore the other for a few days; knowing how infantile his behavior was and still not being able to stop himself storming off like that.  
“Don’t you want to keep company with your Daddy for just a bit longer?”, Haytham all but purred, a small smile on his lips as he very well knew how to make Connor turn around.  
What if, Connor thought as the breath caught in his throat; what if I hadn’t been so careless and let my guard slip enough to call him raptly Daddy during one of our encounters out in the woods? What if he had never found out about my little proclivity for that certain appellation?  
“No”, he said faintly as he faced his father, who sat down on the bed, reaching up to open the first button of his shirt as if the room’s temperature had somehow gotten way too warm.  
“I’m not letting you push me around like this.”, Connor added sulkily, however, his eyes followed the other’s movements with unveiled hunger.  
“No? Well, I’m not keeping you here… but Daddy would certainly make it all up to you.”, Haytham replied lowly, and both of them knew Connor wouldn’t go anywhere that night.  
“I’m going to leave; I’m still angry at you.”, the young Templar tried to convince himself, his feet, however, having decided otherwise and turning around to slowly approach the Grand Master whose shirt only loosely covered his broad shoulders now.  
“Is that so?”, Haytham breathed out in amusement, reaching up to untie Connor’s coat that slipped with a soft sound to the floor.  
“Yes”, Connor replied, clenching his jaw and resisting the urge to reach out and push the other’s shirt off his shoulders.  
Humming in acknowledgement, Haytham worked to open Connor’s vest and gave a pleased sound as the boy complied with the hands on him and helped his father to get rid of that particular piece of clothing as well; the heavy fabric following the coat to the floor.  
“I was aware I messed it up, you know.”, Connor said as he looked at the other’s hands working on his belt which held the weapons he was carrying. “I… I wished for your… I wanted you to comfort me, not make me feel even worse.”  
When he looked at his father again, their eyes locked for a moment, and Haytham carefully removed the belt to put the weapons aside.  
“I know, but I couldn’t let you receive a special treatment in front of everyone; that would’ve damaged both of our respect, don’t you understand that?” Haytham’s tone was still mild, and Connor made one last attempt to get himself to turn away.  
“Don’t you care for me at all?”, he asked sulkily, knowing what a shallow move it was to get Haytham to admit that he cared for him a lot.  
“Daddy loves you.”, the Grand Master hummed darkly, and Connor let out a shaky breath of defeat, closing his eyes for a moment as he felt his father’s fingers run over his jaw and throat; down over his chest until they stopped right above the young man’s breeches.  
“You want Daddy to make it up to you?”, Haytham purred and Connor opened his eyes again to look down at the older man; swallowing heavily before he could even find his voice to answer. “Please”, he just let out shakily, not caring about leaving anymore. “Daddy, please.”  
Giving a pleased growl, Haytham’s fingers continued down; running over the growing bulge of Connor’s breeches before he opened them to bare the young man’s cock; letting his thumb trail it until he reached the tip and pressed gently against it to chase away a sound from the young man’s lips. Indeed, a low moan pressed past Connor’s flushed lips as he reached up to rest his hands on Haytham’s shoulders, who urged the other just a bit closer; making Connor stand between his legs as he leaned forward to let his breath roll over the younger man’s cock before he nipped at it experimentally. Giving another soft sound, Connor closed his eyes and buried one hand in his father’s greying hair; impatiently pulling him closer.  
Usually Haytham would most likely not have complied with the impatient tugging at his hair, but that very day he did; parting his lips to take the other’s cock in and make the young man forget his worries for just a tiny moment.  
And so Connor did; giving soft sounds of pleasure as almost everything was wiped from his mind; the cold was forgotten just as the failed mission. His hand clutched the other’s hair as he could feel the Grand Master’s tongue roll against his cock; a familiar heat building up inside him as his breath sped up and his hips tried to move against the other, who, however, kept Connor from pushing into him like that by placing a hand onto his hip and steadying him.  
When Haytham could feel Connor’s cock pulse eagerly against his tongue, and his noises had grown wanton and rapt, he pulled away and wiped the saliva from his flushed lips.  
Connor opened his glassy, dark eyes to look down at his father; his breath still coming in shaky puffs as he attempted to ask why Haytham had stopped, but only another wanting sound escaped his throat.  
The Grand Master reached for the nightstand that was situated to him in arm’s length, and Connor’s question was answered as Haytham produced a vial of oil and proceeded to properly push down the younger man’s breeches.  
Stepping out of his pants when they had pooled on the floor like a dutiful child, Connor leaned down to open up Haytham’s breeches before the older man had the chance to, and was rewarded with a pleased growl from his father’s lips.  
With a shiver of anticipation Connor clasped Haytham’s shoulders as he placed his knees on the bed and straddled his father’s lap; moaning shamelessly as their cocks brushed against each other in the process.  
Haytham reached around him with oil slicked fingers and pushed inside the young Templar to prepare him for what was to come while Connor leaned forward and rested his forehead against his father’s shoulder; groaning as his body accepted the intrusion with no resistance. He was panting heavily as he felt the older man’s fingers plying him open slowly; moaning lowly as Haytham teased him with slow movements; his body arching as the other brushed past that sweet spot in him.  
“Daddy… Daddy please…”, he whined, lifting his head just enough to nip softly at his father’s throat that presented itself so tempting before him; just wanting to get the Grand Master to take him already.  
“Don’t be so impatient!”, Haytham snapped with a strained voice; the flames giving his grey eyes a dangerous gleam. He pushed a third finger into the young man who gasped; Connor’s hips rocking against his father’s hand in a hungry pace.  
“Please”, Connor repeated with a needy huff, shifting a bit closer and continuing to gently suck at the other’s neck, knowing that Haytham liked the attention; liked to see the little marks on both their bodies.  
Growling, Haytham gave in; pulling his fingers from the young man and running them over his own cock to slick it enough to be able to take Connor without it being too unpleasant for the young Templar. Positioning the other, Haytham wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist to steady him while the younger man clutched his father’s shoulders tighter as he slowly sunk down onto the Grand Master’s cock; groaning in both pleasure and at the slight uncomfortable feeling of intrusion.  
His damp hair tickled the skin of Haytham’s neck as Connor started to move on top of him, letting out low and wanton noises as he pushed himself up just to sink back down; quickening his pace slowly and trying to match his father’s movements beneath him.  
Feeling the older man’s lips and teeth appreciatively trailing the curve of his neck, Connor bared his throat further, wishing he had gotten rid of his shirt earlier to give Haytham more exposed skin to mark; however, now being far too distracted to take care of that; just savoring the pleasure rushing through him as he moved quicker; feeling how a single drop of sweat trailed down the curve of his back; letting him shudder as he breathed out another wanton moan.  
Haytham’s grip on the younger man was tight as he pushed up; greedily listening to his son’s noises and savoring the reddish hickeys he had left on the bronze skin.  
When Connor was eventually driven to completion, his back arched one last time; his hips jerking forward as he spilled onto their shirts, not even noticing how he stained the white fabric as he let out a pleasured grunt and sagged against his father; softly whispering, “Daddy… I love you, Daddy.”  
The Grand master continued to push into him with unrestrained force, his teeth buried in the young man’s neck as he was close to the edge, too, only needing just a bit more stimulation.  
Bucking up as he gave a single, hoarse moan muffled by the other’s skin, Haytham spent himself as far into the young Templar as he could manage; holding the boy close as they tried to catch their breath and calm down their galloping hearts.  
“You feel better now?”, Haytham eventually asked teasingly, his voice husky and still breathy.  
Connor just leaned against him, his chest heaving as he eventually slipped off the older man to let himself sink onto the bed, glancing up with flushed lips and cheeks at his father.  
“Yes”, he breathed out, not having noticed the mockery.  
Smiling mildly, Haytham proceeded to close his breeches; helping Connor out of his shirt and pulling the blanket over his son. As the Grand Master leaned down to kiss the young man, it almost looked like a father giving his child one last good-night kiss; however, his lips searched for the other’s, and when their tongues gently moved against each other, Connor sighed satisfied and happy; for a moment being content with everything being just the way it was; no ‘what ifs’ clouding his mind as he slowly dozed off.


End file.
